


Life is never as it seems

by shipthis



Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthis/pseuds/shipthis
Summary: Written when I was 12. Basically, it's a very short vampire Blaine.
Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199909





	Life is never as it seems

Blaine Anderson was not a normal teenager. In fact he was the weirdest teenager he knew. He wasn't human, despite what everyone thought. He was not human at all. He was a vampire. Not like Twilight, no, that was just odd. He had retractable fangs, his bite didn't turn, and he didn't have to kill. The sun also burned if he didn't have a ring. The ring was made by a very old witch, which was appropriate since he was over three-hundred years old. Yes he was that old, yet he didn't age a day. He hadn't aged a day since the eighteen-hundreds. He was so young and he always will be. He will always be eighteen. He will always watch the ones he loves age. That brought himself to Kurt. Kurt the human boy he loved. He loved him more than anything in the world He had never loved like that. Of course he could always turn him but he didn't want to. He didn't want Kurt to be like him, to be a monster, to be a freak. He knew he couldn't tell him. He couldn't let him find out he was a monster because he would run. He would flee. He had to keep him safe, if that meant not telling him so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> OG comments 
> 
> Abi chapter 1 . Nov 6, 2013  
> please add more


End file.
